


【餅都】朋友

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 201112崔秉燦生日賀文--
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Do Hanse
Kudos: 2





	【餅都】朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 201112  
> 崔秉燦生日賀文  
> \--

剛睡醒的崔秉燦搜刮完製作組的零食就往車裡塞，都韓勢邊接過邊大笑著說幹得好，被稱讚的人眼睛半瞇著好像還是有點想睡，一上車就把頭往都韓勢的肩膀靠，聽著對方元氣不減的歌聲再次入眠，路程不長卻還是做了夢。

他在夢裡看見躺在沙發上睡著的都韓勢，拿了一條毯子蓋到對方身上，才發現都韓勢沒有睡著，只是語速緩慢地說著不知該拿這種情況怎麼辦，最近總覺得自己就像壞了的電池充不進電，想做些什麼卻毫無力氣。

崔秉燦將手放到都韓勢的頭上輕輕拍了兩下，他也很懂這種感覺，也會有毫無預兆就落下的淚水，他會想，可能只是到了該休息的時候吧？

但什麼都不做只是待著，反而會讓這種情緒惡化，從心理到生理都變得很不舒服，他們都想要盡量自己消化，等時間來解決，但徒增的恐懼並不會放過任何人。

可能是惡魔趁他們熟睡的時候把負面情緒塞到枕頭下了吧，偶爾醒來會發現枕頭上濕濕的，除了眼淚好像就沒有別種可能，然後你會開始嘲笑自己很不像話，哦，真不像話。

崔秉燦睜開眼，已經躺在了自己的床上，完全沒印象自己昨天怎麼下車的了，隱約記得在車上的時候好像有作夢。

……是什麼夢來著？

「韓勢呀。」

「嗯？」

崔秉燦走向都韓勢，伸出右手去摸對方的頭髮，讓柔順的髮尾掠過他的指尖，再聞聞自己的手指，都韓勢也跟著抓起一搓髮尾聞了聞，像在炫耀般問崔秉燦香不香。

酒窩凹陷帶動了嘴角的弧度，話題從洗髮精聊到了以前的電視劇，每講一個劇名就要哼上一段OST，同時擺動身體互相感嘆，不分誰勝誰負只是沉浸在愉悅之中。

過了幾分鐘後雙方躺倒在地，沒多久又因為肚子餓了緩慢起身，決定要隨便去吃點什麼，崔秉燦的手臂搭上都韓勢的肩膀，都韓勢抓著垂在肩上的手邊走邊問要不要賭點什麼，輸的人明天請客。

「那就……賭昇植哥今天睡覺會不會打呼？」

「哦，我賭會。」

「我也賭會。」

「什麼啊，這下如果沒打呼要怎麼辦，哈哈。」

崔秉燦說那就互相請對方吃東西怎麼樣，都韓勢沒多考慮便點點頭接受了。

吃完飯出來時街上已經沒什麼人了，他們聊得太過起勁，從成員們發生過的糗事開始，到這兩年來的變化，再以最近的心境來結束，邊走邊說著以前和現在，說到喉嚨都乾了還是有話聊。

或許你也和我一樣，有時候很想逃跑，卻連邁開一步都要先做好幾次深呼吸，之後還不一定能做得到，甚至連拿起水杯的手都在顫抖，最後只能將情緒揉成一團，接著慢慢塞進嘴裡、咀嚼、吞下。

等待新的陽光照進房裡，揉揉眼睛，暫時拋下那些無能為力，然後繼續過同樣的生活。

繼續假裝我們都沒事了。

  
  


崔秉燦的頭髮又翹成了鳥窩，抓著肚子看已經梳好頭髮的都韓勢說很羨慕他。

「乾脆我也這樣留長好了。」

「你就算留長了早上起來頭髮也還是這樣啊。」

「……」

哈，這多嘴的朋友……

不過我喜歡。

「該去找勢俊哥問昇植哥有沒有打呼了吧。」

「沒有的話再加碼請昇植哥吃飯？」

「那有的話讓昇植哥請客吧。」

「好。」

林勢俊帶著一點黑眼圈從廁所出來，看見崔秉燦和都韓勢躺在自己床上看似在睡回籠覺，表情藏不住疑惑，問他們在幹什麼，兩人身體不動只把頭抬起來看他，說只需要告訴他們姜昇植昨晚究竟有沒有打呼就行了。

等對方回答了「有」之後，立即從床上彈起來衝向姜昇植大喊哥要請客了，姜昇植邊喝水邊回憶是什麼時候有答應過他們，難道是自己忘記了嗎？

都韓勢說他們打賭了，姜昇植才委屈地說你們打賭為什麼最後是我要花錢，在旁邊聽著的鄭秀彬和林勢俊只是跟著拍手起鬨，再讓所有人都聚在一起，宣布今天隊長大人要用愛來餵飽他們了。

有時候只是想要藉由熱鬧的場合，和一點酒意才能在桌子下方偷偷牽手，好像這樣比較合理，被誰的話逗笑的時候可以往你的方向倒去，聽你的聲音分辨現在醉的程度有幾分，視線順著髮尾往下，被衣服遮住的——

啊，腦袋突然轉起了紅色警示燈，剛剛我還想說什麼來著？

好像是稱讚你的話吧？

因為是朋友所以有些話不能太常說，會顯得太肉麻了，但偶爾就可以，鏡頭在拍著的時候也可以，如果你突然好奇的話也可以。

啪。

一不小心撞掉了手機，螢幕正好亮起，顯示了一則語音訊息通知。

崔秉燦轉頭看向嘴裡已經拼不出完整句子的都韓勢，這則訊息似乎是定時發送的，偏偏他忘了帶耳機，心裡的好奇不斷累積，直到他們一起回家，解散回到各自的房間。

崔秉燦沒有很喝很多酒，今天並不是想喝到瘋的心情，他和鄭秀彬一起守著讓所有人不至於醉到不能自己走路的程度，看許燦呈大字型睡著才拿出了耳機戴上，按下播放鍵聽聽都韓勢到底說了些什麼。

以為應該會是很真摯的祝福，想不到是二選一的那首Cover，果然就如他想像的一樣，讓都韓勢來唱就會變得很可愛，歌曲結束後還有一段生日祝福，崔秉燦聽完後起身來到都韓勢房門前，輕輕打開門，爬上了對方的床。

小心地貼近對方耳邊，開始試著用氣音唱歌給他聽，畢竟都韓勢也選擇了他的Cover，禮尚往來，想起都韓勢給姜昇植唱搖籃曲的時候也是用這種姿勢，一邊不想吵醒對方，一邊又為了要留下證據拿起手機錄影，免得隔天都韓勢又要說自己什麼都沒表示。

錄完後把手機放到安全的位置，接著將都韓勢當做人型抱枕，睡得很香。

「在看到臉之前我還以為被鬼壓床了……」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

「禮物收到了吧？」

「嗯？禮物……你有給我禮物？」

崔秉燦嘟起嘴故作思考，都韓勢便問難道昨天都沒看手機嗎，崔秉燦才一臉頓悟，點開都韓勢傳的音檔，將音量往上調，都韓勢立即伸手去搶卻因身高差距被一手壓制。

「呀，關掉……」

「Why？」

不管都韓勢如何說著因為是給自己的禮物，讓其他人聽到就沒有意義了，崔秉燦都只是笑著看都韓勢努力抬高手臂卻什麼都抓不著的樣子。

呵呵，可愛。

都韓勢的身體緊貼著崔秉燦，衣服布料互相磨蹭，感覺隨時起火都不意外，最終還是沒能阻止音檔播完，都韓勢雙手放在崔秉燦的肩上休息，崔秉燦則調整了一下位置讓都韓勢躺下再趴到對方身邊。

盯著微微喘著氣的嘴唇，崔秉燦還是想試著再討一次禮物。

「既然這個沒意義了，就再送我一個吧。」

希望是觸手可及、與我相似、能和我一拍即合的東西就好了。

嗯，乾脆現在就給我好了。

  
  


隔天早上。

「哥……這個怎麼看都是……」

「先、先別管他們吧，好像都很累的樣子……」

鄭秀彬跟著姜昇植一起去叫成員起床，卻看見裸體狀態相擁熟睡的崔秉燦和都韓勢，只好假裝沒看到，默默回房間討論要編什麼理由給經紀人才能讓那兩人在家休息。

  
  


希望我們盡量都不再受傷就好了，像你說的，我會保持健康，而你也別忘了，你真的是個很棒的人。

我珍貴的朋友呀。

謝謝，還有，我愛你。


End file.
